Time's Repeating Itself
by lunar witch
Summary: The next generation of Inuyasha! This time it's a little more complicated! Especially when Hiten comes back! Oh great! and fighting within the group! Full summary inside!
1. Through the Well

OK! I AM WRITIN THIS! Don't own Inuyasha!

Summary: A 15 year-old girl, Jynx, (listen I own this character and use her in other stories, like ones from frozenhotchocolate! Same for Raven!) and her best friends. They consider each other as sisters! Somehow Jynx stumbled upon a certain well and the well sent her and her "hermana"(which means sister in Spanish!) get transported back into the past. There they meet the second generation of the males from Inuyasha! What's this? Hiten has come back from the dead? What is this about a greater jewel than the shikon? Wait, what does this "jewel" have to do with Jynx's forgotten past and family? Why does she turn into a blood-crazed psychopath when seriously threatened?

CHARACTER DESCRIPTIONS:

Jynx- Hair- coco-colored, lower thigh-length, straight hair with two black streaks, like Rouges, in the front. (No bangs, parted to the side.) Eyes- stunning silver eyes that flash red or black when furious. Lips- naturally a dark maroon. P.S.: She looks like she has on makeup but never does. Colors- SILVER, black and red. Pet demons (they transform like Kirara!)- A fire kitsune, lunar wolf and a shadow neko! Physical activities- demon slayer, any-type of weapon, or none, fighter, skater and ILLEGAL motorcycle racer. Other- sings, plays flutes, piano and guitar, artists, writes and creates spells/potions. Speaks different languages.

POWERS- she's a solar lunar witch, which means she controls fire, silver, mercury, lunar rose, and any lunar or solar physic powers. She has super strength, smell, grace and basically wolf, kitsune and cat demon abilities. The only time she has demon abilities is when she is overwhelmed by emotions. Her nails are made out of pure silver and can tip them with the lethal mercury when angry.

Attitude- WILD, can be like Fluff Fluff, dangerous, hot-tempered, motherly towards the innocent, sly, street and academically smart, loner, stubborn, fiery, kind, protective and picks fights easily. Can be extremely depressed. She has had a hard life after she was found on the streets at the age of 11 with no memory before then. I won't tell you any more, you've gotta find out in the story!

Raven- Short, brown, curly hair with dim green eyes. Plays base guitar, roller blades, reads, and fights with a revolver and a slingshot. Her demon pets: a dhole, giant dragonfly and a snake. She is an earth witch.

OH YEAH……… I BET YOU THINK THAT THEY ARE THE MOST POWERFULL WITCHES IN THE WORLD! WELL, THEY MIGHT BE IF THEY HADN'T JUST FOUND OUT WHAT THEY WERE! SURE JYNX WAS A SLAYER FOR A WHILE, BUT SHE NEVER KNEW OF THIS TYPE OF POWER! N-E WAYS read and review! Make sure you have read this before you read the story cause I ain't givin' any more descriptions of the girls!

Chap Chap #1!

Kag's POV

It has been 21 years since the jewel became whole and Naraku was defeated. I have done so much! Inuyasha and I have had a pair of twins, both males and Hanyou. After we accomplished our mission, Kikyou went to hell without Inuyasha, Inuyasha asked me to be his eternal mate, I accepted and through the process was turned into a hanyou. Our Twins are now 18; their names are Sako and Kato and they aren't identical. Sako has silver hair, a blue outfit like Inuyasha's, stormy blue eyes and raven doggy ears. Kato has raven hair, a gray outfit like Inuyasha's, golden eyes and silver doggy ears. They looked like a different colored Inuyashas and, unfortunately, had the same attitude. Sango and Miroku also had an 18 year old, male child, named Horiku. He has Miroku's attitude, and looks a lot like an 18 year old, freckle-less version of Kohaku. Eventually, Kouga and Ayame had a 19-year-old kid. His name is Haru; he looks exactly like Kouga except for his red hair and white wolf fur. Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you that the ever so stoic Sesshomaru has had yet another male by the name of Katsuro. Katsuro looked identical to Fluff Fluff, but his hair was silverish blue and he had a tad bit more emotion. Now, I sense something new arising. It's a stronger presence than the Jewel of Four Souls.

W/ Jynx:

"RAVEN! GET YOUR ASNO ABAJO AQUI! I'M LEAVING, WHETHER YOU ARE OR NOT!" Yelled Jynx, partly in Spanish, to a sleeping Raven.

"JJJJJJJJJJYYYYYYYYYYYNNNNNNNNNNXXXXXXX! I wanna sleep! Raven's tired!" Raven said in defeat as she came down the stairs.

"You are talking in third person why?" Jynx asked with annoyance dripping off her tongue.

"Let's just go." Jynx had on a skimpy black and red school uniform with a tie instead of handkerchief. She didn't wear it voluntary; at least the principle let them choose the colors. Jynx also wore thin-thigh, black boots.

"Finally! If we don't leave now, Fang's gonna flip!" Jynx said.

"Why should you care? He's just your boyfriend that is too possessive!"

"For one, he isn't too possessive! And two, I like him enough to not be too cruel." They argued on as the beautiful girls walked out the door of their apartment. Ten minutes went by and Jynx stopped walking suddenly.

'What the hell?' Jynx thought, 'Why do I sense energy coming from that shrine?'

"JJ, what's wrong?" Raven asked a bit worried. Suddenly, Jynx, with her pets in her bag, broke out in a run to the abandoned shrine. 'What am I doing?' Jynx asked herself, not being able to control her instincts. Raven reluctantly followed her to a well house.

"Jynx! What's wrong with you?" Asked Raven, noticing her dazed eyes. Suddenly, Jynx's demon pets jumped out of her bag and into the dried well.

"SHADOW! VIXXEN! Avalanche!" Jynx yelled as she and Raven leapt into the well. Out of the blue, a silver and green light engulfed them.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S GOIN' ON!" Screamed a very frightened Raven. Jynx's pupils vanished and her silver eyes started to glow with no white showing, just silver. Then, they were back at the bottom of the well. Jynx felt a strange feeling in her heart. ' This seems so familiar. It makes me feel warm.' Jynx thought to herself. Narrowing her eyes, she grabbed the back of Raven's forest-green school uniform and jumped out of the well with ease.

"This isn't the well house. Maldecir! Demon scent is everywhere!" Yelled an aggravated Jynx. The stunning brunette took out a ball of silver, staying on guard.

"Jynx where are we?" Asked a frightened Raven.

"Don't know…but there is a village close by. I can smell smoke." AS soon as Jynx said that, Raven's pet Jackal (Jack) transformed into a large Jackal demon and Avalanche (Jynx's white-silver wolf) did the same. The girls, along with their other demons, got on top of their demons and raced off at incredible speed. Finally, they reached a village.

"What business do you have here? Are you demons?" Asked a good-looking priest around the age of 25. Their demons shrunk into their smaller disguise.

"No, we slay them. Where are we?" Jynx asked stoically and bluntly.

"Jynx! THERE IS NO TECHNOLOGY!" screamed Raven, pointing her green-nailed finger at the village. The priest looked at them in awe.

'Could it be as the legend has stated? Are they from were lady Kagome's home? They do have similar clothing' He thought.

"Miss, please come and explain your story. I believe I know the answer. By the way, my name is Kiyoshi." The priest stated, and lead them to a hut.


	2. Meeting the Team

HEY PEEPLS! I'M BACK! WITH A NEW CHAP CHAP! DON'T OWN Inuyasha! But do own Ocs!

**Inu- SO KAGS AND I HAVE TWINS! Awesome! -smirks-**

**Kags- PERV! It's just in this story! Stupid baka!**

**Inu- Don't be so stupid! You shouldn't mind it MATE!**

**Kags-SIT! I wanted to be with Kouga or Fluff Fluff or Hiten! Not Fair!**

**Kouga, Hiten & Fluff Fluff- Ok! **

**Inu- -Growls- SHE'S MY MATE NOW!**

**Jynx- I think it's just for this story Inuyasha! Besides Hiten's MINE!**

**Hiten- Ok! When will it be official?**

**ME- Lets just get on with the story! Oh and for the readers info, I'm a fan that doesn't usually put Kouga and Sesshy with anyone other than Kags! Sorry! And I don't think Inuyasha deserves Kags! But this story isn't about them!**

Kiyoshi sat down across from the beautiful girls and told them about Kagome and her journey.

Finally,the priest got to the part about the girls.

"There is a prophecy that says time will repeat itself. Instead of the Jewel of Four Souls, THIS prize is called the Elemental stones. Each stone has a different fraction of an Element. The first part of the quest is to combine all the stones of one Element to create an Elemental Jewel. After you have all the Jewels then you merge them together. The one to contain that power will be the Elemental master and virtually indestructible. You mustn't let the jewels fall into the wrong hands. The only way to defeat the Elemental Master doesn't exist any longer. That's why you two and the sons of the last generation will team up to find them. The sons will be here soon." Kiyoshi said.

"No. This problem doesn't effect me, so I don't give a maldecir." Jynx stated seriously, folding her arms.

"But JJ! What about all the people who will be killed! Don't you care if innocent people get hurt!" Raven whined.

"Raven, this is the real world. No one's innocent now or in our time. Wake up!" Jynx said.

"I know you are searching for yourself. If you complete this task then you questions will be answered." Kiyoshi stated. Jynx's eyes widened.

"What I search for isn't your problem! I don't know who you think you are, but you will never know me! Got it!" Jynx snapped, lifting him off the ground by his collar.

"I know you hold the spirits of the elements and something else, too." He stated, released himself and walked out of the door.

"UHHHHHHHH! That baka diallie kuso-head bastardo! His death will be long and painful! I refuse to be on a TEAM and BOSSED around!" Jynx screamed her head off while punching a hole in the wall.

"We can't run from destiny any longer." Argued Raven.

" I wish it wasn't like that. I know we have to do this. I'll do it…… I'm gonna go take a walk though." Jynx muttered as she made her way out of the door.

Jynx POV-

I made my way out of the village and into the woods. Why can't I just be normal. What if these pebbles trigger my true destiny. I don't want to deal with this! I sat down at the trunk of the tree, placing my head on my knees. A tear slide down my cheek. No, crying is weak. I have to be strong to survive this. At least for Raven. Then, I heard a voice.

"What do we have here?" The male voice said. Who's talking to me? Wait it's a wolf demon! KUSO!

" It's just a human wench, wolf!" Another male voiced. How dare he call me a wench! Suddenly the so called "wolf" started to walk towards me. I quickly dried my tears.

"Who are you wench? Don't you think it was foolish to walk into the forest alone?" The wolf asked as he hovered over me with my head still on my knees. I smirked, this was going to be a pick-me-up. I lifted my head and spoke.

Regular POV-

"No, it wasn't foolish of me. You see I am completely capable of handling myself and I am not stupid enough to tell you who I am. Even a baka could understand that logic, so please stop gaping at me or your mouth will collect dust." Jynx said calmly but with a sexy smirk forming on her full, maroon lips as she stood up. The wolf demon and

the two twin dog demons were wide-eyed and their mouths hung open . " Now, I should be taking my leave." She said starting to walk away with a slight sway of her hips, in a teasing way.

"Yo wench! Who said you could leave?" A black-haired dog demon growled as her grabbed her arm.

"I advise you to let me go." She stated not even looking at him.

"I doubt that. I think you can hold another purpose." He said with a suggestive smirk, only receiving an evil smile out of her. Suddenly, he felt her knee in his stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Then, she grabbed his collar and threw him at a tree. The very attractive wolf and dog demon stood there in awe.

"Good going Kato! Getting the kuso beat out of you by a human wench!" What looked like a silver-haired twin of Kato mocked. The wolf demon ran up to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the stunning girl into his hard chest.

"Please forgive the mutts, they don't know when they're out of their league or how to control their demon instincts. Let me make it up to you. I am Haru, pleased to meet you miss…" The wolf demon, Haru lulled.

"You don't need to know my name, because there is no chance that we'll meet again. Now, please release me before you are like the inu-hanyou over there." The mysterious beauty stated before vanishing.

"Yo Sato! How did she know that I was an inu-hanyou? And what about those clothes? Doesn't mother wear some like that, too?" Kato, the raved-haired dog hanyou asked.

"Don't know, but we gotta get to that stupid priest right now. We'll find her later." Sato answered. Haru, Sato and Kato sped off towards the village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They reached the small village and made their way through the hut. Their was a brown-haired "so-called" monk by the name of Horiku, an inu-youkai by the name of Katsuro who looked just like his father (Sesshomaru) except for his tanner skin and red eyes, Kiyoshi and a new, curly-haired girl with the same type of strange clothing as the other girl they met that day.

"Yo Priest! Who's the wimpy little wench in the weird clothes! '_just like the other wench's! She kinda smells like her, too!'_" Sato said and thought.

"Ahhh! You're finally here boys! Sit, so I can explain this." Kiyoshi stated, pointing to the wooden floors.

"Umm Kiyoshi-sama, does Jynx need to know about this? 'Cause she's not here." Raven asked. The other men in the room gave her a strange look. She guessed they didn't know who Jynx was.

"Well, she does need to be formally introduced to her future team. Do you know were she would go?" the priest stated calmly. "Do you think she ran? She wasn't very happy about this. I guess we'll have to get someone to find her. Katsuro, would you do the honors?" Katsuro only nodded and was out in a flash.

WITH JYNX:

"Ugh! Stupid diallies! I'm guessing all men here are going to be like that. More fights! Yay!" Jynx said to herself. She was sitting in a tree and dozing off into sleep with her fox, wolf and cat demons in their mini-form in her lap. Slowly she fell into a slumber, no longer hiding her scent.

"Where is that wench? Ahhh! There she is." Katsuro said as her found her sleeping in a tree. 'She's beautiful. Could she be a goddess? ………… Wait what did I just say? Foul wench! Better not wake her up. She most likely won't want to come.' Katsuro thought as he threw her over his shoulder. ' And just so you won't wake up too soon, I'll just put sleeping gas on you.' With that thought he sprayed a gas on her from his wrist. Katsuro smirked to himself and flew off to Kiyoshi's village.

AT THE VILLAGE-

"Good Katsuro is back and with the girl. Now we can start." Kiyoshi said as Katsuro appeared through the door with an unconscious Jynx on his shoulder.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO JYNX! PUT HER DOWN YOU BAKA DEMON!" Screamed Raven.

"Foul human do not scream, it hurts my ears. Besides she's just asleep." He heatedly stated. Katsuro placed her down on the wooden floor. The fake monk, Horiku, had yet another perverted idea of how to wake her up.

"What the-! That's the wench we met earlier! No wonder they smell similar!" Kato exclaimed.

"Yeah that's her alright! I couldn't ever forget such a beauty such as her! I believe she'll become my mate!" Haru agreed smirking.

"Yeah right Haru! She'll kick your tail if you even talk to her!" Sato smugly informed him. Little did they know while they were bickering, Horiku had set out his little plan.

"PERVERT! SAY NIGHT NIGHT!" The "men" heard Jynx scream.

SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!

The guys turned to see Horiku broken, bruised and five feet into the floor. They sweat-dropped.

"Huh? Were the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Jynx asked a little confused.

"Good, you're awake. Lets start shall we? Jynx, Raven, this is Haru son of Kouga the lord of the Eastern Lands and leader of the wolf-demon tribe. This is Sato and Kato, they the twin sons of Inuyasha and Kagome. They're also Hanyou. This is Katsuro, son of the Lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru. He is the full-demon cousin of Sato and Kato. And last, this is Horiku the son of Lady Sango and Miroku. He's a lecherous, fake monk. Men this is Raven, she is an earth witch and very close to Jynx.

This is Jynx, I believe you've already met but anyway she's a solar-lunar witch, also she was a, uh well-" Kiyoshi started.

"A slayer, as in demons and other kuso like that." Jynx finished with a sexy-yet-evil smirk. Haru, Sato, and Kato gulped. Katsuro just smirked at her attempt to scare the others off.

"Yes, right but they just realized their powers so I need them to be trained by you men and you are going on their journey with them. Your journey to find the stones will begin tomorrow, please rest well tonight. Oh and Lady Jynx please stay here for a moment." Kiyoshi said. The males and Raven left the room.

"Jynx, I guess you would like to know how to go home. Well, You may return to the future through the well, but only on gibbous moons. If you do travel on a different night then you'll be weak and defenseless until the full-moon." Kiyoshi explained.

"What exactly do you know about me?"

"I know about your connection to the moon. And I know you are full of secrets."

"Whatever. Just keep your mouth shut about it. Got it? Thanks." The striking girl stated with a strange emotion in her silver eyes. Was it thankfulness? No, she wouldn't show such an emotion. Jynx then left, only to cringe at Raven's scream. Man! Did that hurt her ears! Either way, she sped off to see what was wrong.

W/ Raven-

"Umm, Hi I'm Raven! So what do yah wanna do? I mean we are going to spend a bunch of time together, so shouldn't we get on friendly terms at least! " Raven asked the unsuspecting males as they entered the room.

"Do not expect to become friends with anyone here. You will fail miserably." Coldly stated Katsuro, only to anger the seemingly innocent Raven.

" WELL! MAYBE I DON"T WANT TO BE **YOUR **FRIEND! MAYBE I WANT TO BE THEIR FRIENDS! WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT I WOULD WANT TO BE FRIENDS WITH SUCH A FREAKIN' BUTT-HEAD LIKE YOU! I WOULDN'T AND NO ONE ELSE WOULD EITHER!" A red-faced Raven screamed, making everyone cower in fear. Guess that Horiku didn't know the meaning of "bad-timing" because his inherited "cursed hand" inched its way towards her rear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU PERV! EW! EW! EW! EW! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Raven screeched, as she made some really hot coal come shooting out of the fire at Horiku. Luckily, Jynx had gotten their just in time. Holding out her hand, the heat of the coal rose and flew into Jynx's palm, not stopping the cold coal from hitting Horiku though. The males looked on in awe.

" Now, now Raven, it would be nice of you to calm down. If you want to kill someone, let me help! Come on, lets get yah somewhere where you won't murder someone without noticing it, ok?" Jynx said with a very rare, caring smile that caused the animalistic males' hearts to melt. Jynx walked over to the earth girl shaking with fury and lead her out of the room.

HELLO PEEPLS! I BELIEVE IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU DECIDED TO REVIEW! PLEASE DO! I WILL LOVE YOU! (UNLESS IT IS DESTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!) 

**Jynx and Raven- please review!**


	3. Impressing the Team

HEY MY FAVE PEEPLS! HOWS IT HANGIN? WELL SPECIAL THANKS TO 666LOSER666! I'M THANKFUL THAT AT LEAST YOU REVIEWED! PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW!

IMPORTANT NOTE- I'M SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION BUT IT'S SAKO NOT SATO! PLEASE FORGIVE!

**JYNX-LISTEN PEEPLS LUNAR WITCH IS CHANGING HER NAME TO LUNAR-SOLAR KITSUNE! OH YEAH! SHE DON'T OWN INUYASHA, JUST THE OCs! **

**SAKO- OK! LETS GET ONE THING CLEAR! MY TWIN BROTHER KATO IS THE PERV! NOT ME!**

**ME- EXCUSE ME BUT YOU ARE A LITTLE PERVERTED TOO! BUT NOT AS MUCH AS KATO THOUGH! SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE!**

**ON WITH THE CHAP CHAP!**

MORNING-

"WAKE UP! WENCH WAKE UP! NOW!" Sako yelled at the sleeping Jynx. She still didn't wake up! Finally, I had an idea!

"Yo Kato! Get me a bucket of water!" Sako commanded his twin. Kato went to get it.

Jynx's dream Jynx's POV -

"_Hello love. I've missed you so much. Now we can be together, forever. Just like the prophecy said my princess." A chilling voice spoke. _

"_Who are you! Why are you here!" I asked. He seems so familiar! _

"_Now, I don't think you should forget ME! After all, you are mine! No one else's!" The voice evilly teased. Then, pictures of the bloody incident flashed on the room's walls. I gasped in horror when the pictures froze on a particular picture. The one of the blood writing on the wall! I felt like I needed to puke. The tears came. Except this time they were crimson. Tears of blood. Sick. _

"_My pet remember this? Don't forget me again. I am…" _

_End of dream_

SLASH!

"WHAT THE HECK! AHHHHHHHHHH! I'm FREAKIN' SOAKED!" Jynx screamed. Having the element of fire, she didn't really like water that much, unless it was boiling water. She coughed and spat.

Suddenly, she heard laughter. Jynx looked to her right to see the annoying twin hanyous rolling on the floor with laughter.

W/ RAVEN-

A green-eyed girl sat on the ground playing with Jynx's and her pets. A certain "monk" was watching the pretty girl.

'Wow! She's really cute! The others are after the other girl, so she's completely mine for the taking.' Thought Horiku.

"Will you stop staring at me? My snake will attack you if you don't." Raven threatened. These girls were underestimated.

"It's hard to control my self, gorgeous." He replied simply, making her blush slightly.

"You know, if you weren't so perverted I'd think you're sweet, but you are so SHUT IT!" she said, yelling the last part. Before the hentai could reply, a middle-pitched (probably a middle C.) scream was heard. Raven and Horiku raced to find a soaking wet Jynx and 2 hanyous laughing hysterically.

HARU AND KATSURO'S POV-

I was in my hut when I heard (my- Haru/ that- Katsuro) woman scream. I quickly found myself upon the scene.

HARU'S POV-

I saw my soon-to-be mate soaked head to toe. I looked her up and down to see if she was all right and noticed the short, now see-through white nightgown. There was a black cloth covering in her chest, barely and all of her curves showed perfectly. Crap, this isn't good. I felt a blush creep onto my face. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but stare. Neither could the other males in the room. The stupid mutts were basically drooling, the monk grinned from ear to ear and Furry (Katsuro's nick name, just like his Dad's) was wide-eyed. How DARE they look at MY girl like that!

JYNX'S POV-

Why are they staring at me like a piece of meat? Kuso! What's wrong? Their demon instincts are flaring high! Wait a sec. Why do I feel really cold? Oh. My. God.

Suddenly, heat rose to my face. You could see my underwear! Then, I felt anger. They are still staring.

"Rrrrrrr……… Will you please kindly STOP DROOLING! DON'T YOU PERVS HAVE ANY DECENCY! LEAVE! NOW!" I hollered. It certainly snapped them out of la la land. By this time, my fists were engulfed in fire.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! DEMON!" a villager's shriek interrupted. I cursed to myself as Raven and I ran outside to see a centipede demon terrorizing the village.

"Just what I wanted. A stupid demon to take my anger out on! Ray! Ready to have some fun!" Jynx asked. Raven nodded with a smile. 'Better dry off.' Jynx thought as she placed her hand on her wet dress and with a red glow, it dried.

By now the men had come onto the scene. They decided to watch the "little girls" fight, just to see how powerful they really were.

Raven winked at Jynx and she smirked in reply.

"Lets give um a show!" Raven whispered to the fiery slayer. Jynx grinned mischievously in return. They didn't notice that they were within Katsuro's hearing range, so the girls got a smirk in reply to their comment.

Jynx pulled out two, silver Sais (THEBLADES THAT ELECTRA USES)out of nowhere, or at least that's what the men thought, and Raven pulled out two gold scythes (don't know how to spell it! They are what the grim reaper has.). How did they carry such weapons in such skimpy clothes? (Pssst! Raven was wearing a pair of green plaid boxers and a black belly shirt.)

"I think you've had enough fun! Now it's my turn!" they heard Jynx yell as they got into battle stance. Raven threw her scythes like a giant boomerang (now who does that remind you of?) and the demon shrieked in pain as each cut off one side of its arms, temporarily paralyzing it. Jynx, using a close range weapon, used this according to plan. The silver-eyed girl ran and jumped up, crossing the silver blades. When she landed on the demons head with one foot, Jynx cut an X into its torso.

"THAT'S ALL YOU DID TO IT! YOU JUST SCRATCHED IT! WHAT A JOKE!" Kato taunted, while Sako was rolling on the ground laughing.

Haru and Horiku were confused. Katsuro just smirked, in a knowing way. All of the sudden, the demon fell to pieces. Jynx smirked and Raven smiled. The stupid twins gaped at what they saw. Why did they need training? It was clear that they could possibly surpass them!

"So! You like our technique?" A cheery Jynx asked with a smile on her face. 'She's really pretty when she smiles!' the twins thought, but quickly shook it out of their head.

"That's MY girl!" Haru stated cheerfully.

"YOUR girl? When did I become YOUR girl?" Jynx asked, dangerously low. The wolf demon backed away. "Oh well!" she finished cheerfully, causing the scarlet-haired wolf to sweatdrop.

"Do you always get this happy after a battle?" Sako asked.

"Well, I would feel this way after I took my anger out on you, too." She said, receiving a gulp in return. "That's what I thought!"

"Well, ok! J, lets go get some new outfits!" Raven said, pulling Jynx to the town.

"Whatever." The hanyou said as they watched the pretty girls walk away.

HI! OK I'VE GOT SOME QUESTIONS FOR YOU PEEPL!

WHAT SHOULD THE SUBDUING WORD BE?

STAY

ROLL OVER

DIALLIE

WHO SHOULD BE SUBDUED?

KATO & SAKO

SIR FLUFF FLUFF THE 2ND! KATSURO

ALL OF THEM

SHOULD KATO (BLACK-HAIRED) OR SAKO (SILVER-HAIRED) DIE?

OH WELL! ANSWER AND REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!


End file.
